The invention relates to flexible bag containers and more particularly to such flexible bag containers adapted for use as nuclear shielding in reactor installations.
The use of liquid filled compartments or chambers in nuclear installations for neutron shielding is well known. Commonly, these compartments are designed into various portions of the installation structure such as a pressure vessel which encases the reactor core and the housing surrounding the pressure vessel. Also, it is typical in certain nuclear installations to provide working areas or platforms inside the installation outer housing in the area or cavity adjacent the outer surface of the pressure vessel.
In such typical installations, high pressure fluid flows into and out of the pressure vessel through piping leading to and from the pressure vessel. In designing structure, such as work platforms, to be located within the cavity and adjacent the pressure vessel, it is desirable that the design of the structure takes into account the possibility of an accidental pipe break or leak. An accidental release of these high pressure fluids would be of such intensity as to cause structural elements within the installation to respond as high velocity missiles which could cause severe and sometimes irreparable damage.
In accordance with the foregoing, work platforms, which are often located immediately above the aforementioned high pressure pipe lines, are of open grid-like construction which, in the event of accidental high pressure release or explosion, will not react as a destructive missile. It is, however, further desirable that these platforms be provided with neutron shielding, which shielding must also be designed as nonmissile-like.